Ferrite switching circulators can be configured as low loss switched line phase shifters for applications such as beam steering for phased arrays or autotrack modulators for improved beacon tracking in satellite applications. One common problem with switched line phase shifters available today is phase tracking over temperature. That is, the insertion phase of a circulator can change by a few degrees of phase per degree Celsius due to the changes in ferrite material properties over temperature. Thus the effect of temperature on the total phase shift provided by such devices will vary depending on the total number of circulator pass throughs incurred. In one proposed approach to address phase tracking over temperature, two circulators are connected together through two different sections of waveguide with different insertion phase lengths. However, the downside of this approach is that the phase shifter becomes physically large if more than one bit is required. In satellite applications, small size and mass are critical considerations, so a need is present for a switched line phase shifter that has both inherent temperature stability and can be achieved in a compact size.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for ferrite circulator phase shifters.